Aria Arrives
by Calzonafan4u4
Summary: Callie's 16 year old sister Aria shows up out of the blue and it hurts Callie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Arizona is giving 9 month old Sofia a bath in the tub while Callie is sitting on the toliet enjoying a glas of red wine and talking to Arizona after her stressful day at work when there is a knock on the apartment door.

"huh, I wonder who that could be." Arizona says

"I'll give you one guess." Callie says

"will you go and get that please?" Arizona asks her

"yeah sure." Callie says getting up and goes to answer the door and opens it

A skinny brunette teen is standing there with all her luggage.

"Aria." Callie says

"Hi!" Aria says

Callie just looks at her all confused "What.. what are you doing here?" Callie wonders

"uh c..can I come in

"uh, yeah, sure come on in." Callie says letting her in closing the door behind her and turns around and crosses her arms over her chest and takes a deep breath.

"so what the hell are you doing here Aria?" Callie wonders

Arizona listens from the bathroom.

"I uh came to see you and wondered if I could crash here for a while?" Aria wonders

Callie rolls her eyes and scofts and looks at her again waiting for the truth to come out

"well I..." Aria says

"you?" Callie wonders

"I kind of told Papi to screw himself and that I couldn't live there anymore and that I was leaving." Aria tells her

"did you tell him that you were coming here?" Callie wonders

"not exactly, I said I didn't know where I was going to go but I would call them when I figured it out." Aria tells her

"Aria!" Callie screams

Arizona just winces drying the baby off in the bedroom.

"they could be worried sick right now!" Callie yells at her sister

Aria winces "I'll call them." she tells her

"you're damn right you'll call them and you'll go home tomorrow." Callie tells her

"What?" Aria says

"you heard me." Callie says

"Calliope no!" Aria says

"look, I don't have room for you to stay because I have a family, unless you don't mind sleeping on the couch." Callie tells her

"no that's fine." Aria tells her

Arizona comes into the room holding the baby "hey is everything alright?" she wonders

"yeah." Callie says and smiles "uh Arizona my sister Aria, Aria my wife Arizona, and daughter Sofia." Callie introduces them

"Hi, hey Cutie." Aria says to Arizona and the baby

"Hi." Arizona sticks out her hand "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time Callie's told me a lot about you." Arizona tells her

"you got married, and had a kid, and didn't bother to call me to let me know I have a niece?" Aria wonders all upset

"well we weren't speaking so I just assumed you wouldn't care." Callie tells her

"well I would of!" Aria tells her

"fine." Callie says rolling her eyes and walks off to the kitchen

"so can I hold her?" Aria wonders

"oh uh sure." Arizona says and hands the baby to her gently

"Hi." Aria says and smiles at the baby

"I'll be right back." Arizona tells her

"okay." Aria says

Arizona leaves the room and goes to the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the kitchen Callie is pacing back and fourth when Arizona walks in.

"hey." Arizona says

"hi." Callie says

"you okay?" Arizona wonders looking at her and pours her a glass of water

"yeah, I'm fine." Callie tells her

"here drink." Arizona says handing her the glass of water

"I'm fine." Callie tells her again

"listen I get that your mad." Arizona tells her

"yeah no crap I'm mad!" Callie says madly

"but she is still your sister and you need to make up with her." Arizona tells her

"why are you taking her side?" Callie wonders madly

"I'm not taking sides here babe but she is still family and you still love her." Arizona tells her

Callie just scofts.

"you know what I would do to get one more minute with my brother!" Arizona tells her madly

"I have nothing to say to her!" Callie says loudly

"Callie." Arizona says

"she's probaly just here to try and break us up." Callie tells her

"Callie you know that's not true and nothing will ever break us apart we are married!" Arizona tells her

"yeah, I bet you that my dad will probably barge in here any minute." Callie tells her

Arizona just looks at her "don't be smuck!" she gets mad at her

"just go out there and talk to her!" Arizona tells her

Callie just sighs "fine, but I still have nothing to say to her!" Callie tells her leaving the kitchen to go and talk to Aria 


End file.
